"Reject Runway" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes into the male cabin on the west* 16:01 * Rodney| rolls out of bed and makes a loud slam noise. 16:01 * Rodney| gets up. 16:01 <+Rodney|> Whoa! 16:01 <+Rodney|> That was some fall.. 16:02 * Topher| is under the blanket combing his hair. 16:02 <+Rodney|> Wh..where did Topher go?! 16:02 <+Rodney|> He was sleeping right under me! 16:02 * Rodney| pulls the blanket off him 16:02 * Topher| gasps and covers his hair in embarrassment 16:03 <+Topher|> DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! 16:03 <+Rodney|> Oh, hey Topher... 16:03 * Shawn31 is checking under everyone's beds and blankets 16:03 <+Shawn31> No signs of the undead sneaking into our cabin here 16:03 <+Leonard09> *is standing over Beardo's bunk waving his wand in his face* 16:04 <+Shawn31> Uh... Leonard? 16:04 <+Shawn31> What are you doing? 16:04 <+Leonard09> Silence! 16:04 <+Leonard09> Can't you see I'm trying to cast a tranquility spell... 16:04 <+Beardo|> *suddenly wakes with a sound liek a cat screech* 16:05 <+Beardo|> :|!!!!! 16:05 <+Leonard09> (CONF) I barley slept last night cause of Beardo's snoring! As a wizard,its my duty to do something about it! I always use my powers to protect those around me. 16:05 <+Rodney|> (CONF) .. Not to be mean but.. Beardo? He's louder than a rooster in the morning sun.. 16:05 <+Beardo|> (conf) *snores like a bugle horn, literally* 16:05 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes into the female cabin on the east* 16:06 * Sky15 yawns as she wakes up. 16:06 * Samey3 is putting on eyeliner. 16:06 * Amy13 hops off the top bunk and smacks Samey's eyeliner out of her hand. 16:06 <@Samey3> Amy! 16:06 <@Amy13> Whoops! Sorry Samey... 16:06 <@Amy13> Maybe you should go and get my breakfast ready now, I'm starving. :D 16:07 <@Samey3> *sighs* 16:07 * Jasmine| rubs her eyes 16:07 * Ella618 has birds doing her hair in the adjacent mirror. 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> S: *hums as she blowdries her hair* 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> S: Like momma said, the bigger the better. 16:08 * Amy13 walks over to the outlet and unplugs it. 16:08 <@Don|Sugar> S: Hey, what gives?! 16:08 <@Don|Sugar> S: I was usin' that! 16:08 <@Amy13> I know, and I'm pretty sure it's mine. >.> 16:08 <@Amy13> Where did you find it? 16:09 <@Don|Sugar> S: *scoffs* I saw it on the dresser. :@ 16:09 <@Amy13> Yeah, MY dresser. It belongs to me, so give it here. 16:09 <@Don|Sugar> S: Ohhhhhh... well. 16:09 <@Don|Sugar> S: Guess you should've put yer name on it. :/ 16:09 <@Don|Sugar> S: But I'll be done in juuuuuuuuust a minute. 16:10 <@Amy13> I said I wanted it NOW! 16:10 <+Jasmine|> Come on Amy. 16:10 <+Jasmine|> You don't have to make it a big deal. 16:10 <@Samey3> Uh, Amy doesn't really share things well. 16:10 <@Amy13> I don't want to share because it's MY HAIRDRYER! MINE! 16:10 <@Amy13> MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! 16:11 * Sky15 walks over and grabs the hairdryer from Sugar. 16:11 <+Sky15> *gives the dryer to Amy* Here, okay? 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> S: :@ 16:11 <+Sky15> Now can we please have one morning where we don't act like total loons? 16:11 <+Sky15> We're all mature here. 16:12 <+Ella618> Sky is right! 16:12 <+Ella618> We should all get along and be friends forever, and bake friendship cupcakes. :) 16:12 <+Sky15> ... 16:12 <+Sky15> That's not really what I meant. 16:12 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don and the campers; each team is positioned by one of two three hundred meter balance beams over an alligator-infested gorge* 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Good morning, campers! 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: I hope you all packed an extra pair of undies, because this challenge is gonna be brutal. 16:13 <+Rodney|> Undies? Commando is how you do it! Right, Leonard? 16:13 * Rodney| nudges him. 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Your first task is to cross these three hundred meter balance beams over the gorge, which has been stocked with alligators. 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: Your goal is to reach that... 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: *points to a carriage on the other side of the gorge with a crying baby inside* 16:14 <+Rodney|> :o 16:14 <+Sky15> That can't be legal! 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: The first team to reach the end wins an awesome advantage in part two. 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: And try your best not to fall in because the alligators haven't been fed in a while. 16:15 <+Shawn31> Great. :/ 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: Ready, set, annnddd... 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: GO!!! 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: *grabs the whistle around his neck and blows into it* 16:15 * Sky15 starts crossing the Confused Bears' beam with her team. 16:16 <+Sky15> Let's move, guys! 16:16 <+Sky15> We can't afford to be last, not again! 16:16 * Shawn31 crosses behind Sky 16:16 * Amy13 hesitantly crosses gorge. 16:16 <@Don|Sugar> S: Hurry it up, twiggie! @Amy 16:17 <@Amy13> Ugh. :@ 16:17 <@Amy13> This beam is too heavy! 16:17 <@Amy13> Maybe if we got rid of some DEADWEIGHT... 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> S: What did you just call me? 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh, you are so gonna get it, lil' missy! 16:18 <+Rodney|> Guys stop fighting, we gotta keep going! 16:18 * Beardo| crosses balance beam tentatively 16:18 <+Sky15> I am a true Olympian! I can do this! 16:18 <+Sky15> I... 16:18 * Sky15 almost slips. 16:19 <+Shawn31> Sky! 16:19 * Shawn31 grabs onto Sky. 16:19 <+Sky15> :o 16:19 * Sky15 blushes. 16:19 * Jasmine| raises an eyebrow. 16:20 <+Sky15> (conf) Wow... that was a seriously close call! I can't thank Shawn enough for saving me. I never knew he was that strong. 16:20 <+Jasmine|> (conf) Is there something going on with Shawn and Sky? I mean, I don't care, I didn't come here for that, but- I- but- 16:20 <@Don|Sugar> S: (conf) I don't like that other twin not one bit. She's oilier than a pig after playtime. I'm keepin' an eye out on her. >.> 16:20 * Sky15 gets to the other side and runs over to the carriage. 16:20 <+Sky15> We made it! 16:20 <+Sky15> And it's... 16:21 * Sky15 reaches inside the carriage and pulls out a tape recorder. 16:21 <+Sky15> Not a real baby. :s 16:21 * Rodney| makes it to the other side with his team. 16:21 <+Shawn31> That's it? 16:21 <+Shawn31> There's nothing in there but a tape recorder? 16:22 * Jasmine| reaches into the carriage and pulls out a sewing machine 16:22 <+Jasmine|> A sewing machine?! 16:22 <+Jasmine|> We crossed a gorge full of crocodiles for this? 16:22 <@Don|Sugar> D: *grabs a megaphone and speaks into it from the other side* 16:22 <@Don|Sugar> D: All in the name of today's challenge, Jasmine! 16:23 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who here loves FASHION? ;D 16:23 <@Amy13> Clearly not Sugar. 16:23 <@Don|Sugar> S: Yer wearing a school uniform on public TV, missy. 16:23 <@Don|Sugar> S: You ain't much to look at either. :@ 16:23 <+Ella618> Ooh, my clothes were made by woodland creatures if that counts! 16:24 <+Sky15> Why would it ever? 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the megaphone* Today, players will elect one person from their team to model, and another to design. 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: Using the sewing machine and whatever else you can find on the island, you'll piece together a look on the model to be judged by me! 16:24 <@Amy13> But there's only one sewing machine. 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: Yep. And since the Confused Bears grabbed it first, it looks like it's theirs. 16:25 <+Sky15> Yes! 16:25 <+Topher|> (conf) My clothes were hand-me-downs worn once by a young John F Kennedy. How they came into my possession is a mystery. But I'm not complaining and they must look good on me if no one else is. ;) 16:25 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the Confused Bears on the left side of the outdoor amphitheater* 16:25 <+Jasmine|> Who do you guys think the model should be? 16:25 <+Shawn31> Sky could do it 16:26 <+Jasmine|> Sky?! 16:26 <+Jasmine|> I mean. 16:26 <+Jasmine|> Sky, sure. Good idea... 16:26 <+Leonard09> I personally think I should be the designer! 16:26 <+Sky15> Okay, Leonard. 16:27 <+Sky15> But Jasmine, Ella, and Shawn have to help you make the fabric, so be quick, alright? 16:27 <+Ella618> That sounds like a marvelous plan! 16:27 <+Ella618> The Confused Bears will be unstoppable this week! 16:27 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the Floating Salmon on the right side of the outdoor amphitheater* 16:27 <@Amy13> Okay, with me as the model, we are so gonna win this challenge. 16:28 <@Don|Sugar> S: You? The model? 16:28 <@Don|Sugar> S: But I'm the one with real pageant experience! 16:28 <@Amy13> I could always design, but I can't promise you won't get a pin stuck in you if I do. 16:28 <+Beardo|> *makes tire screeching noise* :| 16:28 <@Don|Sugar> S: Fine! I'LL design for YOU then. 16:29 <@Samey3> But how are you supposed to design anything without a sewing machine? 16:29 <@Don|Sugar> S: We could use old clothes. :D 16:29 <+Rodney|> I can take off my overalls if you need them.. 16:29 <@Amy13> Ew, no! 16:29 <@Amy13> We can use Samey's luggage. 16:30 <@Amy13> All the stuff she packed is ugly and worthless anyway. 16:30 <@Amy13> Plus, she's my size, so it totally works. 16:30 <@Samey3> Umm... 16:30 <@Samey3> I don't think my clothes are ugly. 16:30 <@Amy13> They are. 16:30 <@Amy13> You really need some tips on becoming more fashionable, like me! 16:31 <@Don|Sugar> S: Y'all are wearing the same dang thing. :@ 16:31 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the Confused Bears on the left side of the outdoor amphitheater* 16:31 <+Leonard09> I present to you,Sky the Dragon Slayer! 16:31 * Sky15 walks out wearing Tammy's outfit from Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. 16:31 <+Sky15> Wow, this is... 16:32 <+Sky15> This is really bad, Leonard. 16:32 * Ella618 attracts a bird. As the bird sees Leonard's design, it pukes and floats away. 16:32 <+Shawn31> :| 16:32 <+Leonard09> What are you talking about! 16:32 <+Leonard09> You look like a strong warrior princess! 16:33 <+Sky15> That's great, but I don't know how familiar Don is with "strong warrior princesses". 16:33 <+Sky15> Is it too late to change the design? 16:33 <+Shawn31> We could always go with my outline! 16:33 <+Shawn31> It's got a protective pouch for anti-zombie weaponry 16:33 <+Sky15> Wow, that doesn't really sound like much of an improvement... at all, actually. 16:34 <+Sky15> (conf) I felt bad rejecting Shawn's idea, but we need to win this challenge or the Salmon are gonna CREAM us. I can't have anyone holding the team back, even if it's a guy. The competition always comes first! 16:34 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the Floating Salmon on the right side of the outdoor amphitheater* 16:34 * Amy13 walks out wearing a pink cowskin pageant dress. 16:34 <@Amy13> THIS is your bright idea?! 16:34 <@Amy13> It's probably the itchiest thing I've ever worn! 16:35 * Amy13 begins scratching herself repeatedly. 16:35 <+Topher|> *winces* 16:35 <@Don|Sugar> S: Yer sure to get pageant queen! 16:35 <@Don|Sugar> S: I firmly believe it. 16:35 <+Beardo|> *walks over and sees outfit* 16:35 <+Beardo|> *walks away and HURLS* 16:36 <@Don|Sugar> S: :@ 16:36 <@Don|Sugar> S: Well, Y'ALL didn't have any bright ideas! 16:36 <+Rodney|> Sorry Sugar.. :( 16:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: *walks over to the Floating Salmon* Okay campers, time's up! 16:36 <@Don|Sugar> S: UGH!! 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the amphitheater, which has been converted to a catwalk* 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: First on stage, Leonard Couture! 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: As worn by that poor sucker Sky. 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: Let's bring 'er out! 16:38 * Sky15 walks out wearing Leonard's design. 16:38 * Ella618 applauds loudly, but is the only one in the audience applauding. 16:38 <+Ella618> Woohoo! 16:38 * Jasmine| slaps hand to forehead 16:39 * Sky15 weakly smiles at Don. 16:39 <+Sky15> It's... the best we could come up with on such short notice. 16:39 <@Don|Sugar> D: I don't really know what to say about that. 16:39 <@Don|Sugar> D: The breastplates are... a nice touch. 16:39 <+Leonard09> What did I tell you,it's a genius idea! 16:40 * Sky15 sighs. 16:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: Would I wear it? No. 16:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: But props for the creativity and effort! 16:40 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes backstage to Samey backstage wearing Sugar's design* 16:40 * Amy13 uses Samey's eyeliner to draw a mole on Samey's face. 16:41 <@Samey3> Tell me why we're doing this again... 16:41 <@Amy13> There is no way I'm going out there wearing that hideous dress! 16:41 <@Amy13> So pretend to be me and DON'T screw up. 16:41 <@Samey3> What? 16:41 <@Samey3> But Amy! 16:42 <@Amy13> No buts! 16:42 * Amy13 pushes Samey onto the stage. 16:42 <@Samey3> Whoa! 16:42 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Samey on the catwalk* 16:42 <@Samey3> Uhhh hey guys. 16:43 <@Samey3> I mean... 16:43 <@Samey3> *pretends to be Amy* Don't you just love the dress, Don? 16:43 <@Don|Sugar> D: Oh! 16:43 <@Don|Sugar> D: Uh, what... 16:43 <@Don|Sugar> D: What do you call this? 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> S: It's a pageant winnin' dress, that's what it is! 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> S: Look at the de-tail in the sewin'! 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> S: The ex-qui-seet stitchin'! 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> S: It is so bee-yoo-tee-ful! 16:45 <@Don|Sugar> D: Um... yeah. 16:45 <@Samey3> *pretends to be Amy* If you don't like it, you're blind. 16:45 <@Samey3> I was born to wear this dress! 16:45 <+Rodney|> You look awesome Amy! 16:45 <+Beardo|> *throws up again* 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: Okay, I think I've made my decision! 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: While Leonard's outfit was definitely... 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: Alternative... 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar's pageant dress is without a doubt the biggest fashion flop. 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> S: What?! 16:47 <@Don|Sugar> D: So the Confused Bears win invincibility and a one thousand dollar online shopping spree! 16:47 <+Sky15> YES!!! 16:47 <+Shawn31> Wicked :) 16:47 <+Jasmine|> Finally! 16:47 <+Leonard09> You're all welcome! 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> D: And the Floating Salmon will be headed to their first elimination tonight. 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who will be flushed first? 16:48 <@Samey3> *pretends to be Amy* Definitely not me. 16:48 <@Samey3> I'm way too pretty to be sent home! 16:48 <@Samey3> And selfish... 16:49 <@Amy13> *whispers to Samey backstage* HEY. 16:49 <@Amy13> The challenge is over! 16:49 <@Amy13> You can drop the act now, Spare-my. 16:49 <@Samey3> Oh, whoops :) 16:49 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the Floating Salmon at the campfire ceremony* 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: Floating Salmon! 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: Welcome to the dreaded campfire ceremony, where marshmallows represent LIFE. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: I have six marshmallows on this plate, and one of you will NOT be receiving any. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: I don't know who's going home tonight, but it better not be me! 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: I tackled this challenge, and no one else on this team has done diddly. >.> 16:50 * Amy13 growls at Sugar. 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> D: With that, let's get started. 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> D: The first marshmallow goes to Rodney! 16:51 <+Rodney|> *catches his marshmallow* 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> D: Topher, you're safe too. 16:51 <+Topher|> Phew... 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: Beardo and Samey! You two are also safe. 16:52 <@Samey3> Yay! 16:52 <+Beardo|> *ding ding ding DING* 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: And the next one goes to Dave. 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: Which means... 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar and Amy, you're our bottom two this evening. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: As the designer and model for the challenge, it's your fault that your team is here today. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Fortunately, one of you is getting sent home. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> S: *plays with her hair* 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:54 * Amy13 watches as a single bead of sweat drips down Sugar's head. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> S: *clenches her teeth* 16:54 * Amy13 chews on her hair. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> S: *taps foot impatiently* 16:54 * Amy13 picks at her fingernail. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> S: *shuffles her teeth* 16:54 * Amy13 bites her lip. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> S: *furrows her eyebrows* 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Amy! 16:55 <@Amy13> Oh yeah! :) 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar, it's time to go. 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> S: Exc-yooooooooooooose me?! 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> S: Y'all voted for ME?! 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Sugar in the Flush of Shame* 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> S: I'm the only one who deserves to win this pageant! 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> S: Y'all need to watch out for AMY. >.> 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> S: She's as mean as a momma chicken without her eggs! 16:56 <+Rodney|> .. I'll miss you, Sugar. :( 16:56 <+Rodney|> Don't forget me! 16:57 <@Samey3> Bye, Sugar. :/ 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> S: Aw! 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> S: Goodbye, everybody! 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> S: *pageant waves to her team* 16:58 <@Amy13> Byeee, Sugar. :D 16:58 <@Don|Sugar> S: Except you. :@ 16:58 <@Don|Sugar> S: *flips off Amy* 16:58 <@Amy13> :-O 16:58 <@Amy13> Rude! 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: *flushes Sugar down* 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: We're down one pageant queen, eleven more to go! 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: What shocking surprises are in store for our cast next week? 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: You'll just have to wait and see. ;) 17:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- END -- R R R